Nitros
Nitros are used to skip a word while racing. They are used by pressing the "enter" key during a race. There are several achievements requiring nitro use, especially during events and seasons. It won't increase your wpm when racing. Pricing You were once able to buy Nitros from the dealership in increments of 10 nitros and $20,000, and they were sold for $500 each in the garage. After Nitro Type 2.0, nitros could only be bought and sold in groups of 10. Before the update, however, nitros could be bought and sold individually. In December 2018, it was announced that the ability to sell nitros would soon be removed. However, Travis later stated that the ability to sell them would be removed once he "figures out better system for distributing nitros". The ability to buy and sell nitros were later removed in v3. How to Obtain Nitros You can obtain them in two ways. You may earn them by winning races (2nd place gives you 1 nitro, and 1st place gives you 2 nitros), or obtain them by opening mystery boxes. Using Nitros You are able to use a nitro by pressing the "Enter" key on your keyboard. When you use a nitro a blue streak appears behind your car. (see Track Animations) You used to be able to use up to 3 nitros per race regardless of your speed. After an update in 2016, you are no longer able to use nitros if your average speed is under 10 WPM. If your average speed is 11-20 WPM, you can use 1 nitro per race. The average speed range of 21-30 WPM is only allotted 2 nitros per race, and anyone who types faster than 30 WPM on average can continue using 3 nitros per race. Tips and Tricks *Only use nitros on long or difficult to type words. *Use them at the beginning for a head start, or at the end to rush past the other racers to achieve a higher place. Skillfully using nitros at the end of a race is referred to by players as "nitrolling". *Nitros are commonly used on words with a string of numbers, such as GRB 080319B or 1958, or symbols that require the shift keys. Trivia * In 2011, there was a known glitch on the site, in which you can have negative nitros which add a word to the passage. Using these could damage your account. Obtaining more nitros erases how many negative nitros you have. For example, let's say you have negative 50 (-50) nitros, and you win first in a race and get two nitros (+2), you would then have negative 48 (-48) nitros (as -50 + 2 = -48). This glitch was later patched. *Nitros used to run out from top to bottom, but this was later changed so that nitros run from bottom to top in the panel. *On discord and the news, asssa123 has talked about **Making the chances of getting nitros in a mystery box rarer. **Having limits as to how many nitros you can use in a certain amount of time (which depends on your speed) **Taking away all nitro achievements. In fact, for Season 22 he says that there won't be nitro achievements and these will most likely be replaced with friends racing achievements. Achievements * Use 10 Nitros: "Word Skipper" * Use 50 Nitros: "SKIPWRD" * Use 100 Nitros: "I Hate Words" * Use 200 Nitros: "I Love Nitros" * Use 400 Nitros: "Epic Word Skippage" * Use 1000 Nitros: "Epic Nitro User" The following achievements are no longer achievable: * Purchase 10 Nitros: $1,000 * Purchase 30 Nitros: $2,000 * Purchase 50 Nitros: $5,000 * Purchase 100 Nitros: Rand Rover R/T On 7/24/19 assa123 changed the achievements instead of purchase, use. Category:Basic Game Information Category:Mystery Box Prize